Números Rojos
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una traición de tal magnitud genera deudas, deudas que deben ser saldadas. Loki se encontraba en números rojos y él se lo cobraría de una forma tortuosamente placentera. Thor/Loki


**Notas: **¡Hey! Heme aquí una vez más, contribuyendo con otra aportación Thorki ;)...Les traigo un oneshot (un poco larguito jeje) que desde hace ya varias semanas estaba dándole forma pero justo a la mitad del fic me bloquee (sin mencionar que me quedé sin Word por un rato -_-), y hasta apenas mis ideas fluyeron de manera más que buena y pude terminarlo como se debe jeje...

Bien pues, para quienes me hayan leído con anterioridad, este fic no entra dentro de la saga "La Sombra de la Traición", simple y sencillamente fue para darme gusto (y a ustedes, claro) puesto que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo con estos dos después de haber visto a Loki encadenado y amordazado al final de Los Vengadores, así que, eso me dio una muy buena idea ¬w¬...

Ahm, por último (pero no menos importante) quiero hacer una mención honorífica para mi sister Ely quien contribuyó tanto con la respectiva revisión y corrección del fic como en el resumen, ya que a mí de plano no se me ocurrió algo bueno jeje...Muchas gracias ely del mal ^^...

Ahora sí, no los detengo más...Lean y disfruten ;)...

**Advertencias: **Fic 100% lemonoso XD, así que, antes de comenzar a leer les sugiero ir por una caja de pañuelos desechables, colocar un protector a la pantalla y por si las dudas, una transfusión XD...

Pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**Números Rojos**

Primero una jaula de cristal y ahora una mazmorra helada y oscura. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un pase directo a una _habitación de lujo_ en el Palacio de Helheim? O tal vez, un viaje de placer a Jotunheim, donde los Gigantes de Hielo esperaban ansiosos el momento de verse frente a frente con su legítimo príncipe para darle una muy _calurosa_ y _emotiva_ bienvenida. Ese pensamiento le hizo esbozar una torcida sonrisa irónica, que aun con todo y el bozal de plata puesto sobre su rostro, podía notarse la expresión fastidiosa de Loki. Más fastidiosa se tornó al sentir un ardor bastante molesto sobre sus muñecas, motivo que provocó un gruñido de total incomodidad en el ojiverde, recordándole su penosa situación actual.

Llevaba horas de pie. Encadenado a la rocosa y fría pared con los brazos sobre la cabeza los cuales estaban sujetos por las muñecas con breves cadenas empotradas a la roca, mismas que lucían su plateado brillo gracias a un hilillo de luz estelar que se colaba por una pequeña grieta en el techo coarteado y mohoso. Iluminando también así parte del cuerpo y cabeza de Loki, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y lastimero como si se tratase de un vil ladrón esperando sentir la _dulce caricia_ del látigo rozando crudamente la piel de su espalda a modo de escarmiento.

Los grilletes comenzaban a irritar la nívea piel, dejando una marca de tono escarlata alrededor de cada muñeca que conforme iban pasando los minutos, ese tono carmesí iba intensificando su color y peor aún, al tener los brazos en alto éstos comenzaban a hormiguearle, señal de que la sangre estaba dejando de llegar a su destino y por lo tanto pronto se adormecerían, aunque eso era lo que menos le inquietaba en esos momentos. Había tratado de ignorarlo desde que notó su presencia en el interior de la celda, pero ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Thor se encontraba dentro de la mazmorra, escondido entre las sombras, observando silenciosamente a Loki por un largo rato. Desde que los guardias lo habían llevado ahí abajo, Thor se las había ingeniado para escapar a la vista de su padre puesto que le había prohibido tajantemente estar cerca de su _hermano_. Odín temía que Thor se dejara llevar por ese sentimentalismo fraternal que aun invadía el alma del rubio, haciendo de él una presa fácil de persuadir para Loki, pero eso a Thor le importaba muy poco. Solo quería estar cerca de él y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera su propio padre. Después de todo, tenía un asunto pendiente con Loki o mejor dicho, Loki estaba en _números rojos_ con él, así que no se iría de ahí hasta haberse cobrado la deuda.

Thor no dejaba de mirarlo, de contemplarlo. A pesar de estar en una situación por demás deplorable, despojado de su armadura y sus ropas elegantes, siendo solamente cubierto por la camisa de suave tela verde que siempre usaba debajo de la armadura, misma que ahora lucía desfajada con varios botones desabrochados del cuello al pecho dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de porcelana y un pantalón de cuero negro ligeramente ajustado, aun así, le parecía estar frente a un ser divino. Un Dios caído que había perdido su brillo y esplendor para ser cobijado por la maldad y la oscuridad. Y a pesar de todo...Hermoso.

Loki estaba empezando a molestarse realmente, aunque también había cierto nervio que surgía en su interior, mientras más atención le prestaba a la presencia del rubio. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Thor sobre él, al igual que podía percibir algo completamente distinto a una sensación de preocupación o angustia por parte de éste. Lo que estaba percibiendo distaba mucho, demasiado, de aquel tipo de sentimientos compasivos y fraternos de los que el ojiazul era un digno representante, aunque no era la primera vez que Thor le miraba de esa forma ni mucho menos la primera vez que Loki se sentía tan inquieto a causa del rubio. Y aunque era claro para el ojiverde que desde siempre existió una extraña tensión entre ellos, jamás había experimentado algo tan fuerte, tan intenso como hasta ese momento y eso le perturbaba.

_-Sal de una maldita vez...Sé que estás ahí, Thor..._- pensaba ya irritado, mirando directa y seriamente hacia un costado oscuro a la derecha, tratando de hacerle notar al rubio que ya lo estaba desesperando con su misteriosa actitud.

Casi al instante y como si hubiera logrado escuchar la irritable petición, Thor salió de entre las sombras a paso lento pero firme, mientras que poco a poco su silueta se iba haciendo más clara y visible gracias a la escasa iluminación de aquella grieta en el techo, dejando ver paulatinamente una rara expresión en su rostro, que Loki no sabía cómo interpretar, o mejor dicho, no quería darle la interpretación que percibía. Esta vez, Thor había dejado de lado su armadura, mostrándose únicamente con una playera azul ajustada a su fornido cuerpo, en la cual lograban dibujarse perfectamente todos y cada uno de los músculos trabajados con dedicación durante años, haciendo juego con su típico pantalón de cuero negro. Aquella visión pareció bastante agradable a la vista de Loki. Era todo un deleite observar a Thor libre de aquella tosca armadura, mostrando a sus anchas cuan imponente era, aunque eso no era suficiente para borrar el mal carácter que se cargaba desde su derrota en Midgard y posterior cautiverio.

Miró frío y con total detenimiento la figura del rubio acercarse pero rápidamente, y en el momento en que aquella luz estelar terminó por iluminar completamente a Thor, su atención fue desviada al objeto que éste traía consigo, hallando para su sorpresa que no se trataba del Mijolnir sino de su cetro. _La Linternita del Destino_ como ese engreído _Hombre de Hojalata_ se había atrevido a llamarla. Loki observó extrañado el arma que los Chitauri le hubiesen entregado al nombrarlo su líder en la batalla por conquistar La Tierra, para después mirar desconfiado a Thor. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus esmeraldas orbes enfrentaban con aplomo los zafiros del rubio, mientras éste intensificaba la mirada sobre el pelinegro, provocando que Loki quisiera retroceder por reflejo, pero solo logrando topar sus talones con la roca detrás de sí, haciendo que su corazón brincara sobresaltado al recordar que no tenía lugar a donde ir. De inmediato Thor, al notar el fallido intento de Loki por retroceder, no pudo más que esbozar una pícara y traviesa sonrisa, provocando en el ojiverde una mirada asesina por tal osadía.

-Hay una pared detrás de ti, por si no lo habías notado- dijo en son de burla, deteniéndose justo frente a Loki, mostrando una gran sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada desafiante entre mezclada con sarcasmo

_-No me digas, ¿en serio...?_

-Y estás atado a ella. Así que dudo mucho que logres ir a alguna parte, hermano

_-No vuelvas a llamarme así. No somos nada ¿recuerdas, "HERMANO"?_

Thor sabía que lo estaba fastidiando al límite, y esa era la idea, o por lo menos lo era en aquel momento. El rubio enfrentó la mirada recelosa de Loki por algunos segundos para después inclinar levemente el rostro, posando los ojos en el cetro que sujetaba con la mano derecha, cambiando por unos instantes la divertida expresión por una poco más seria y dura.

-¿Te es familiar?

Alzó ligeramente el arma, al tiempo que sus zafiros se encontraban nuevamente con las frías esmeraldas, las cuales denotaban la soberbia en Loki. Éste le echó un fugaz vistazo al cetro con expresión de fastidio, regresando casi al momento la mirada hacia Thor, mientras que éste volvía a mirar el cetro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Padre me pidió llevarla a la cámara de armas. Pero creí que tal vez, podría darle un último uso antes de hacerlo...

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos cuando de pronto, Thor se fue contra Loki en un movimiento rápido y agresivo, estampándolo con gran rudeza contra la pared, al tiempo que el pelinegro emitía un demandante quejido a causa del violento contacto de su espalda contra la roca helada. Thor le había tomado con fuerza por la quijada con la mano libre, alzando levemente su rostro, exponiendo su cuello mientras que amenazaba éste mismo con el filo del cetro que sostenía con la otra extremidad. Por otra parte, Loki le miraba retador, al tiempo que respiraba agitado, comenzando a surgir en su interior una asquerosa sensación de impotencia al verse completamente sometido por Thor. Estaba en sus manos, a merced de lo que fuese que Thor quisiera hacer con él, sin oportunidad alguna para defenderse. ¿Le mataría como un cobarde? ¿Se atrevería a tomar venganza dejándose llevar por la ira y la satisfacción de hacer justicia por mano propia? Si era así, entonces, ¿dónde habían quedado la gentileza, sabiduría y madurez que sus despreciables humanos le habían mostrado durante su exilio en Midgard?

-Podría matarte ahora, Loki...- siseó en tono áspero y amenazador cerca de su rostro, mirando con especial interés el bozal que mantenía ocultos los labios del pelinegro, que seguramente de haber podido se habrían abierto para escupirle alguna frase llena de rabia e insultos -Nadie me condenaría ni me culparía por hacerlo. Es más, estoy en todo mi derecho de tomar venganza por lo que hiciste, si así me place...

Thor hundió ligeramente la hoja del cetro en la piel de Loki tratando de no ocasionar herida alguna, pero si un poco de intimidación, cosa que en un principio funcionó a la perfección, puesto que pudo percibir un respingo por parte del ojiverde al sentir el filo tan peligrosamente amenazador sobre su piel.

-Sería tan fácil hacerlo...

_-¿Y qué te detiene, hijo de Odín? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que aun después de todo sigues "apreciándome"?- _le miró retadoramente

Un gélido silencio de muerte se hizo presente durante algunos instantes. Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas con firmeza, aunque Loki un poco más desafiante que el mismo Thor, a pesar de ser él quien estaba en clara desventaja. El pelinegro observaba con perspicacia, estudiando todos y cada uno de los gestos de Thor en busca de lo que terminó por hallar sin el mayor esfuerzo. Tal vez las acciones de Thor podían mostrar agresión y violencia, denotando la _sed de venganza_ y el temperamento visceral que durante años le habían caracterizado, solo que había pasado por alto una pequeña pero muy importante cuestión...no sabía mentir. Bien dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, por lo tanto, no importa cuán seguro estés de todo lo que digas ni de los actos que hagas, si te topas con alguien astuto y que te conozca mejor de lo que tú mismo crees conocerte, estás perdido. Bastó solo un vistazo profundo a los ojos de Thor para que Loki notara claramente que éste solo trataba de crear toda una farsa, claro, una bastante decadente si provenía del rubio. El apabullante arte de la mentira, es una habilidad con la que muy pocos nacen, y menor aun es el número de quienes la dominan a la perfección como el caso de Loki, quien había logrado desarrollar tan oscura y perversa táctica con gran facilidad desde que tenía uso de razón. En cambio para un ser por demás transparente y de corazón noble como lo era Thor, sencillamente la farsa no era lo suyo. Así que por más que quisiera interpretar el papel de _hermano vengativo_ simplemente no lograba ser convincente, mucho menos si sus ojos seguían destilando esa calidez abrumadora, en vez de ira y ansias de sangre, por las que alguna vez fuera temiblemente respetado en el campo de batalla.

Momentos después, la retadora expresión de Loki fue transformándose en cinismo y burla, que aunque impedido para decir palabra alguna no había nada que le prohibiera _hablar_ con los ojos, y éstos, estaban ahora completamente sobrados de una pícara e irónica letanía, que segundo a segundo iba transcribiéndose en su rostro. Incluso se atrevió a emitir una risa perturbadora, llena de maldad, acompañada de una torcida sonrisa que lograba dibujarse y notarse aún por debajo del bozal de plata. Si Thor quería jugar sucio, pues entonces, jugarían sucio.

-_Hmhmhm...No vas a hacerlo, simplemente, NO PUEDES HACERLO...Siempre has dejado que tu estúpido sentimentalismo te domine, volviéndote débil. Tienes demasiado corazón, Thor...Demasiado..._

El rubio se sintió perturbado con aquel gesto por parte de Loki, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos un tanto intrigado. Era increíble que aun estando frente al filo de aquella arma siguiera sin mostrar un ápice de temor, ni mucho menos redención, muy por el contrario, derrochaba cinismo a mares por cada uno de sus poros. ¿Tan mal actor era que de verdad Loki no se tragaba ni uno solo de sus _actos hostiles_? O era eso, o en realidad Loki ya había perdido la última gota de cordura, que hasta la misma muerte le parecía una broma de tantas. Y aunque en efecto, Thor no tenía la menor intensión en terminar con la existencia de aquel vil traidor, sí que le haría pagar sus malas jugadas. Sería una tortura lenta, muy lenta y tan íntima que le haría sentir lo que era experimentar la _muerte en vida,_ en tan solo un suspiro... Una _pequeña muerte_.

-¿En realidad no crees que vaya a hacerlo, cierto?- susurró enfrentando la mirada con la de Loki, que seguía conservando aquella cínica expresión -Bien... entonces, veamos qué dices después de esto...

Thor deslizó suavemente la hoja del cetro por sobre la piel de Loki, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el ojiverde, mientras su rostro se tornaba confuso y frustrado, y su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el filo del arma bajando lentamente desde el cuello para hacer una pausa en el pecho. Descansando sobre la tela, justo donde la hilera de botones abiertos llegaba a su fin, deteniéndose ahí por algunos segundos, ante la mirada expectante del pelinegro.

-El corazón parece mejor opción, ¿no te parece?- dijo posando la vista en el lugar del pecho donde se haya aquel órgano palpitante -Tal vez así puedas entender un poco de todo el daño que ocasionaste- alzó la mirada, encontrando una molestia notoria en Loki ante ese reprochante comentario

_-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya y deja de fastidiarme con tus tontos discursos. ¿Acaso crees que lograrás amedrentarme con eso? No tienes las agallas ni la suficiente sangre fría para hacerlo. Eres patético..._

Una traviesa expresión se plasmó en el rostro de Thor, haciendo que Loki frunciera el ceño intrigado al tiempo que volvía a un estado inquieto, más aún cuando pudo notar un brillo en su mirada muy distinto al que apareciera al momento de amenazarle con el arma. Esta vez era un brillo de otra clase, con un significado diferente, motivo que provocó una oleada de nervios en el ojiverde, que no pudo controlar, por lo que su pecho ahora notoriamente agitado era el completo centro de atención de Thor.

-¿Nervioso, hermano?

Expresó con burla enarcando una ceja, enfrentando nuevamente la mirada inquieta y retadora de Loki, para después en un rápido movimiento rasgar de un solo tajo el tramo de tela que quedaba a su paso mientras los botones salían expulsados por la brusca (y muy afilada) manera de abrir la camisa, exponiendo así el pecho firme y algo marcado. En tanto que Loki sentía como la piel se le erizaba y el corazón casi le estallaba.

-Oops, creo que se me pasó la mano...- hizo un gesto de falsa ingenuidad

_-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, maldito idiota?!_

Thor soltó una breve risa traviesa, con ese tono grave tan seductor que le caracterizaba, ante un gruñido enfurecido proveniente del pelinegro aunado a la expresión de furia combinada con angustia y un enorme sonrojo que se habían dibujado en el rostro de Loki, haciéndole pensar que lo que seguía iba a hacer enfurecer aún más al ojiverde, por lo que no pudo dejar de morderse sutilmente el labio inferior ante lo que empezaba a imaginarse, mientras recorría la esbelta anatomía de porcelana, que yacía expuesta frente a él. Esta acción por parte del ojiazul contribuyó para que Loki se sintiera mucho más irritable y aturdido, a la par que sentía su rostro ardiendo como si tuviera la cabeza dentro de un cráter con lava hirviendo. _¿Qué rayos planeaba ese idiota? ¿Acaso él...?_

El ojiazul recorrió nuevamente la piel desnuda, pero esta vez en ascenso, disfrutando lo más posible de aquel apetecible y delicado paisaje nevado. No cabía la menor duda, su mirada estaba completamente hambrienta, llena de deseo y lascivia, algo que Loki no pudo pasar desapercibido. Thor no estaba ahí para hablarle ni para condenarle, mucho menos para intentar hacerlo redimirse por todas sus fechorías, era muy evidente que lo que Thor había ido a buscar era una cosa muy distinta. Y al notar aquello comenzaba a sentirse temeroso, indignado por la situación de desventaja en la que se encontraba, pero también se sentía molesto, indefenso... agitado, desconcertado... abrumado... ¿excitado?

Thor terminó su deleitante recorrido en los nerviosos y cuestionantes ojos de Loki, para después acercarse a él, aun con el arma empuñada, llevando la mano izquierda a su rostro al tiempo que el pelinegro miraba con terror la proximidad de aquella mano, terminando por apartarse bruscamente a pocos centímetros, antes de permitir que Thor le tocara, regalándole una mirada de advertencia mortal, que de ser posible, Thor habría caído muerto al ser atravesado por ese par de esmeraldas afiladas.

_-No te atrevas o te juro que lo vas a lamentar..._

El ojiazul esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica puesto que ni su negativa ni mucho menos su amenaza visual representaban impedimento alguno para continuar con lo que estaba por hacer. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a la postura defensiva de Loki, Thor volvió a acercar su mano, y nuevamente Loki se apartó, por lo que el ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro cansado para luego dejarse de miramientos, y sujetar con determinación la parte de la nuca de Loki, tirando levemente de la negra cabellera de éste, mientras que el ojiverde le miraba con rabia, dispuesto a hacerle pagar por lo que estaba haciendo si la oportunidad se le presentaba. Momentos después, Thor redujo la distancia entre ellos, acercándose con movimientos suaves sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos tan profundos, tan sugestivos y aturdentes que a pesar de estar por demás furico, Loki no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto incómodo y abrumado al enfrentar ese par de zafiros que le atravesaban libremente. Thor acomodó entonces el arma en su mano, de modo que pudiera tomar al mismo tiempo la cadera de Loki, para después, lentamente, ir acercando su rostro en dirección al tentador cuello de porcelana, haciendo que el ojiverde experimentara cierta inseguridad al notar los labios de Thor tan cerca de su piel, seguido de su cálida respiración, lo que provocó que Loki comenzara a jadear levemente, indicando así al rubio que tal parecía aquella zona era un lugar bastante sensible. Por Odín, si solamente se había acercado _un poco_ a su cuello, y Loki ya estaba así de mal, no quería imaginárselo si hacía contacto con su piel. Aunque de hecho, si comenzaba a imaginarlo, y no solo eso, comenzaba a desearlo profundamente. Quería llevarle al límite de todo lo que sus sentidos podían soportar. Quería hacerle estallar, hacerle sufrir de placer hasta que no tuviera más remedio que clamar por más. La venganza es dulce, ¿no?

Loki estaba tenso, demasiado tenso, y esto Thor podía percibirlo a causa de su peligrosa cercanía. El ojiverde tragaba saliva con dificultad, al tiempo que su respiración se tornaba pesada a cada instante. Mantenía la vista al frente, tratando de concentrarse y obligarse mentalmente a volver a ser dueño de su tranquilidad, pero sus ojos bailaban nerviosos y sus sentidos en estado de alerta le hacían mucho más difícil la tarea de controlar su naciente estado alterado, por lo que al prestar más atención a la situación estaba logrando exactamente todo lo contrario. Más tensión, más inquietud, más latidos que amenazaban con taladrarle el pecho en cualquier momento si no se calmaba. Era claro, los nervios lo estaban matando. Sin duda, prefería sentir la fría hoja de aquella arma cortando su piel, a esa maldita sensación que lo abrumaba y desconcertaba, que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Thor podía sentir esa agitación en Loki y resultaba imposible el que no lo notara puesto que su pecho estaba prácticamente pegado al del pelinegro. Así que a cada respiración de Loki, su pecho desnudo terminaba rozando el de Thor, aun cubierto, mientras el rubio se deleitaba con el suave y dulce aroma del ojiverde, que a pesar de llevar horas dentro de esa deplorable mazmorra, seguía conservando su embriagante y enloquecedor toque seductor.

-Se nota que me conoces mejor de lo que yo mismo lo hago. Jah, y yo que creí haber aprendido algo de ti... Pero me queda claro que tú siempre fuiste más talentoso para mentir...- sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirar con deseo aquella tersa piel en frente suyo, suavizando el agarre tras la nuca del pelinegro, y recorriendo con los dedos el camino hasta situar la mano sobre el cuello, tomándolo con firmeza -Tienes razón, Loki, no voy a hacerlo. Jamás lo haría...

Dijo en un susurro jadeante, dejando que su tibio aliento chocara intencionalmente contra la piel para después rozar con la punta de la nariz ese cuello, que le estaba incitando a recorrerlo, provocando que Loki se sobresaltara y jadeara levemente por debajo del bozal, mientras su corazón desbocado seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus latidos y su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

-Por otra parte, tengo algo mejor en mente, con lo que puedo cobrarme la deuda que tienes pendiente conmigo...

Susurró seductor en el oído del pelinegro al tiempo que Loki abría los ojos cual platos, completamente desorbitados, sintiendo como un balde imaginario de agua helada era vertido sobre él. ¿Pero qué rayos? No, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, una broma de mal gusto, de pésimo gusto.

Lentamente, Thor fue acercando su rostro al cuello de Loki, sin dejar de sujetar el otro extremo de éste, pudiendo percibir el pulso acelerado que se agolpaba en la yugular del ojiverde. Se acercó rozando apenas la suave y nívea piel con sus gruesos y sonrosados labios, mientras que el pelinegro se estremecía por dentro y emitía leves suspiros, simplemente con ese contacto tan sencillo y provocativo a la vez. Segundos después, el rubio separó un poco más sus labios, para atrapar de lleno una porción de piel y succionarla suave y sensualmente, dejando que su lengua acariciara en momentos la zona aun entre sus labios, para después apretar ligeramente, provocando un gemido apenas perceptible por parte de Loki, mientras intentaba presionar su cadera con la yema de los dedos, aunque teniendo parte del arma aun en la mano, esto le era un tanto difícil y frustrante. Por lo que no dudó mucho en deshacerse del estorboso artefacto, lanzándolo a cualquier lugar para así poder tocar a sus anchas y sin recato alguno. Presionando su cadera con intensidad, hundiendo sus gruesos dedos entre la piel desnuda y la pretina del pantalón, acariciando y después bajando un poco a la altura de la ingle, donde volvió a ejercer un poco de presión notando como Loki temblaba ante la acción, al tiempo que su pecho se inflaba tratando de controlar el ritmo de sus respiraciones y los jadeos que clamaban por salir.

La mano izquierda tomaba con vehemencia parte del cuello y rostro del ojiverde, palpando piel y metal a la vez, aferrándose a él como si tratara de impedir que Loki huyera, y le privara de tan suculento festín, aunque era más que obvio que eso no ocurriría jamás. Loki realmente empezaba a sufrir. Si, sufrir el placer que se acumulaba dentro de él y que se negaba a liberar, aunque su cuerpo estuviera por completo dispuesto a ceder ante lo que su _verdugo_ asgardiano demandara. Su agonía aumentaba a cada instante. A cada caricia recibida por esos labios devorando su piel, por cada jadeo que escuchaba salir de Thor denotando la placentera labor que ejercía con pleno goce, por cada roce de su pecho contra el suyo y la sutil presión que uno de sus muslos que yacía entre sus piernas ejercía sobre su miembro, el cual hacía varios minutos había comenzado a reaccionar sin pedir permiso alguno. Y es que se necesitaría ser de roca para no sentir tal nivel de estímulo, más aun si se trataba del mismo Thor quien le estaba provocando.

Loki quería más, pero su orgullo se imponía y le obligaba a resistirse, a rechazar todo contacto, toda sensación placentera antes que dejarse llevar por sus instintos, y acceder con sumisión. Aunque lo que comenzó a sentir segundos después casi le cuesta el mandar todo aquello al reino más lejano, y es que Thor dejó de succionar para dejar que su tibia y húmeda lengua lamiera con lentitud y parsimonia toda la extensión del cuello, como si se tratase del más exquisito de los caramelos, el cual no quiere que se termine pronto, cosa que al ojiverde le causó un estrago por demás endemoniadamente excitante que terminó por hacerle cerrar los ojos y jadear en varias ocasiones, ante un complacido Thor que no dejaba de degustar su objetivo, sonriendo perverso al notar el miembro de Loki irguiéndose contra su muslo aún por debajo del pantalón.

El rubio sentía cada vez más cerca el momento en que Loki terminara por ceder, pero aún notaba cierta resistencia, más aún cuando Loki comenzó a removerse con desespero tratando de _escapar_ de su tormento, así que no dudó en continuar con otra dotación de caricias ardientes que seguramente Loki no podría soportar. Thor deslizó la mano izquierda hacia abajo, dejando que su palma acariciara el cuello, tocando sutil y pausadamente parte del pecho agitado, pasando por sobre el pezón derecho, palpando un poco más intensamente al pasar por aquella zona tan sensible ahora para después seguir hacia abajo, tocando las costillas, y finalmente el vientre bajo donde dejó quieta la mano al tiempo que su diestra se unía al lado para comenzar juntas el ascenso. Thor llevó su lengua hasta el lóbulo del oído de Loki, lamiéndolo y apresándolo entre sus dientes, halándolo, arrancándole así un par de gemidos ahogados al pelinegro para después susurrarle en tono ronco y lujurioso.

-...Dime si esto no es mucho mejor que sentir el filo de esa cosa abriéndote la piel...

Al decir esto, Thor empezó a subir la palma de las manos por sobre la piel desnuda de Loki, tocando con suma lentitud, y de modo intenso al ejercer cierta presión sobre la nívea superficie, como queriendo formar surcos con sus dedos, aunque lo que formó fue una expresión de goce entremezclada con agonía en el rostro de Loki, a la par que éste ladeaba el rostro y cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Al llegar a la altura de las costillas, pudo notar como la piel se contraía con desespero a causa de los jadeos constantes como si Loki estuviera padeciendo la falta de oxígeno, aunque muy por el contrario, lo que estaba sufriendo eran las intensas caricias de Thor. Loki, al sentir que estaba perdiendo el control a pasos agigantados, trató de reunir toda la cordura que le quedaba y de mentalizarse para intentar resistirse a toda aquella _tortura_ y tratar de ser posible, de hacerle parar. Aunque era claro que estando solos ellos dos, con los guardias seguramente aislados por petición del rubio, y él mismo esposado y amordazado no tenía mucho que lograr. Además de que la placentera sensación que comenzaba a cobrarle factura no le era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, pero el orgullo y la dignidad sobre todo... ¿no?

Loki abrió los ojos tornando su mirada determinante, dispuesto a dar batalla antes que dejarse vencer por sus emociones. Fue así que comenzó a protestar con gruñidos fuertes y llenos de rabia, removiéndose bruscamente, halando las cadenas en un vano intento por zafarse de ellas, o lograr arrancarlas de la roca sin importarle que sus muñecas pudieran quedar peor de lo que ya estaban. No iba a dejárselo tan fácil. No cedería como un manso cordero frente al lobo hambriento, ni mucho menos se vendería como una cortesana de quinta que busca placer en manos del mejor postor. Si creía que iba a aceptar su _castigo_ así como así, sus caricias, su calor, su insinuación, estaba muy equivocado... ¿cierto?

_-¡Basta ya! ¡Deja de joderme la existencia, maldito depravado! ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que lograrás algo con todo esto, sabandija cobarde!_

-Loki, vas a lastimarte si continúas así... No trates de engañarme, esta vez no te va a funcionar...- susurró encarando a Loki, mirándole con lasciva expresión -Es claro que, lo estás disfrutando

Finalizó la afirmación al tiempo que Loki detenía sus movimientos en seco, dedicándole una mirada furiosa y aturdida haciéndole saber a Thor lo que claramente estaba pasando por su mente.

_-¡¿Disfrutándolo?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no...!_

-¿O acaso, me equivoco?

Thor interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos. Sonrió de lado con malicia, mientras que deslizaba la mano derecha sobre la entrepierna de Loki, dejándola descansar sobre ella por unos segundos, cubriendo perfectamente la forma del miembro con su mano ancha y gruesa, palpando con sutileza aquel bulto prominente mientras que el ojiverde transformaba su furica expresión por una un tanto angustiada, dándole así la razón al rubio de lo que momentos antes había sentenciado.

-¿Porqué no solo aceptas lo evidente?- dio un par de caricias por sobre la tela para después enredar las cintas del pantalón entre sus dedos, comenzando a zafarlas lo suficiente, para dejar suelta la prenda, mientras Loki yacía estático, mirándole incierto, respirando nervioso -Si no te gustara, simplemente no estarías así...

El ojiazul fijó la mirada penetrante en el pelinegro, al tiempo que su mano subía hasta posarse sobre el vientre agitado, girando un poco la extremidad de modo que los dedos quedaran hacia abajo haciendo que Loki experimentara confusión y sobresalto, acompañados de una clara expresión de terror al notar las intenciones del rubio. Sin más, Thor comenzó a deslizar la mano lentamente hasta perderse dentro de la tela, encontrando la erección de Loki quien al sentir el roce de aquella mano deslizándose sobre su miembro sensible, no pudo contener un jadeo de satisfacción, que más bien tenía pinta de gemido, que logró escapar de su garganta casi al instante, mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza dejando los nudillos completamente blancos. Thor miró satisfecho aquella celestial expresión plasmarse en el rostro de Loki, aumentando así su deseo por tenerlo, por sentirlo retorcerse debajo suyo, por escucharle jadear y gemir su nombre, aún entre el metal que le impedía escucharlo clara y sonoramente.

Thor rozaba sutilmente con los dedos aquella extensión de piel caliente, por debajo del pantalón, palpando la textura desde la base hasta la punta, notando como aquel miembro erguido respondía tan favorablemente ante las caricias que le regalaba con suma y tortuosa calma, para después atraparlo con firmeza, cerrando su mano sobre él, haciendo que Loki jadeara nuevamente y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a masajear suave y lento. Subiendo y bajando sobre ese pedazo ardiente provocando que Loki se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que su miembro se iba endureciendo más aún, y el líquido pre-seminal empezaba a salir humedeciendo deliciosamente aquella mano que no paraba de tocarle, mientras que los jadeos y una turbación enorme en Loki iban en aumento, así como un insoportable calor en su vientre que se acrecentaba y expandía a todo su cuerpo en cada caricia recibida, como un fuego que es avivado fervientemente por el viento feroz e inclemente.

El pelinegro luchaba interiormente por no dar rienda suelta al placer que se agitaba en él, a causa del toque lascivo de Thor sobre aquella parte suya que comenzaba a despertar con más intensidad a cada momento. Peleaba con todo lo que tenía ante ese estímulo tan jodidamente placentero que le estaba llenando los sentidos de un goce descomunal. Realmente estaba padeciéndolo, disfrutándolo muy a su pesar. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y otorgarle una victoria más a su eterno tormento. De someterse y dejar que la sumisión le brindara ese castigo placentero que bien podría expiar sus culpas de una manera por demás formidable.

_-Nh... maldición... Aah...no, no lo hagas...detente ya maldita seaah..._

Thor miraba con perversidad su mano ahora escondida debajo del pantalón de Loki, observando el movimiento suave pero constante que realizaba en pos de _torturar_ al pelinegro. Mirando como un bulto demasiado prominente formado por su mano sujetando el miembro de Loki se expandía y contraía por debajo de la tela como si se tratara de algo palpitante, tal y como lo estaba aquella extensión de piel ansiosa entre sus dedos. Tanta era la abrumante sensación que el ojiverde experimentaba, que no supo en que momento su renuencia desapareció y sus jadeos comenzaron a subir de tono, al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba por voluntad propia, retorciéndose y moviéndose de modo que sus caderas fluyeran suaves al ritmo de aquella mano, captando inmediatamente la atención de Thor, quien al encontrarse con el rostro compungido por el placer de Loki, su deseo hacia él se incrementó sobremanera, con tan solo un vistazo a esa expresión de goce total en el ojiverde, haciéndole sonreír perverso, al tiempo que se relamía los labios al presionar con malicia la punta del miembro, provocando que Loki se arqueara y soltara un gemido ronco, sin poder siquiera pensar en acallarlo puesto que la sensación tan intensa lo había rebasado sin permiso alguno. Por lo que Thor ahora se encontraba ya en un estado en el que su libido estaba alcanzando el límite de su propia resistencia.

-Loki...

El rubio susurró su nombre con lujuria, mientras miraba insistente aquel bozal de plata. Ansiaba quitarle esa mordaza de metal y probar sus labios, morderlos, colar su lengua y enlazarla con la ajena, saboreando cada milímetro de aquel tibio lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, no aún, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lo que le quedaba a la mano.

Thor regresó a explorar la otra parte del cuello de Loki que aún no había probado, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, mordisqueándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas de tono carmesí que contrastaban tan dulcemente con la piel lechosa, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su pecho de forma intensa, para después atrapar el pezón derecho entre sus dedos y masajearle suavemente, ejerciendo cierta presión de vez en vez, y jalándole, provocando que Loki gimiera ahogadamente. Poco a poco Thor fue aumentando la velocidad de la fricción sobre el miembro de Loki, bombeando rudo y casi desesperado para después volver a un ritmo suave y lento, provocándole espasmos de muerte, y un exquisito juego de tonos producidos por el pelinegro que iban desde jadeos ahogados hasta gemidos sonoros, terminando en gimoteos temblorosos y casi suplicantes. El ojiverde estaba completamente desarmado, subyugado ante aquella mano que le daba placer con maestría casi sobrehumana, haciéndole perderse en un vacío de lujuria y pasión. En una sensación cosquilleante y extremadamente deliciosa, tal que sus ganas de protestar habían cesado por completo minutos atrás, dándole paso ahora a unas ganas enormes de querer sentir más que solo eso, por lo que inconscientemente o muy consciente dejó que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse, marcando un ritmo más acelerado dándole a entender a Thor que necesitaba terminar. Exigía sentir todo ese placer recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, escudriñando cada rincón de su ser, pero no contaba con que su desesperada petición tendría que ir acompañada de un _anexo_ extra que seguramente no le caería nada en gracia.

_-Aah no, Loki. Ya hiciste por mucho tiempo lo que tú quisiste, ahora... Es mi turno..._

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, Thor detuvo todo movimiento. Todo estímulo y toda caricia ante un desconcertado Loki, quien dibujó una clara mueca de frustración total y hasta podría decirse, casi con el ruego plasmado en su rostro sonrosado.

_-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora?! ¡¿Vas a atreverte a dejarme así, grandísimo animal?! ¡Después de haberme puesto las manos encima!_

El ojiverde le observó con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que sus ojos brillosos le cuestionaban con una mezcla de furia y placer truncado, respirando agitado, recriminando tan vil acción con cada mirada afilada de sus esmeraldas orbes, mientras que el rubio solo sonreía complacido por lograr aturdirlo de tal manera, dejándolo claramente perturbado al haber interrumpido en seco el momento de goce que le estaba otorgando.

-Pídelo...- susurró insinuante, acercando su rostro al de Loki -Pide que continúe y lo haré...

Loki frunció el ceño entremezclando indignación y rabia ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Thor quería que le rogara? ¿Qué suplicara por un poco de placer? Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para creer que de verdad haría tal cosa. Nunca en la vida desde que tenía memoria se había humillado ante nadie, jamás rogó ni suplicó por nada, ni siquiera llegaba a emitir queja alguna durante los arduos y desgastantes entrenamientos a los que fuera sometido desde pequeño, y no lo haría ahora. No se rebajaría. No, no lo haría. No obtendría nada más de él.

-Vamos Loki, deja ese maldito orgullo a un lado... Sé que no quieres quedarte así por más que me mires de esa forma...

Le miró insistentemente, seduciéndole, incitándole a bajar la guardia y aceptar lo obvio, cazando el bozal, imaginando que aquellos labios carmesí estaban expuestos haciendo el deje de querer besarle para luego llevar sus labios al oído de Loki, jugando con él, rozando su nariz sobre éste y dejando que sus labios tocaran la superficie de vez en cuando, provocando que el ojiverde sintiera flaquear su voluntad. Más aún al notar que la mano de Thor seguía sobre su miembro y que éste a su vez conservaba la excitación a flor de piel, lo que aumentaba sus ansias por querer seguir recibiendo atención por parte de esa mano que ahora yacía en completa calma, apacible, cuando minutos atrás parecía no querer detenerse hasta haber conseguido su tributo.

-Sólo mírame y dime que lo deseas...

Thor susurró jadeante contra su oído al tiempo que dejaba que la punta de su lengua hiciera contacto con la piel, regalándole lamidas fugaces, delineando los pliegues y dando leves mordiscos mientras emitía quedos jadeos y exhalaba aire caliente contra éste, en busca de aturdir el sentido de la audición del ojiverde, tratando de encenderlo hasta lograr obtener su tan ansiada respuesta. Por otro lado, Loki mantenía su postura, firme en su convicción de no ceder ante lo que Thor pedía, y sobre todo, lo que su cuerpo reclamaba, muy a pesar de querer convencerse de que todo aquello era un ultraje. Un juego sucio que el _noble y gallardo primogénito_ del Padre de Todo había conflagrado en su contra y que estaba aprovechándose de su mísera situación para llevar a cabo un acto tan bajo y tan vil como aquel. Pero aun así, sus entrañas le pedían a gritos que se dejara llevar, que sucumbiera ante su _victimario_ y le permitiera liberar todo ese libido que intentaba mantener preso, tal como él lo estaba dentro de esa maldita prisión. Sus ganas, su deseo eran enormes y le estaba costando demasiado el tratar de sacar de su mente todo lo que había sentido momentos atrás, y lo que comenzaba a imaginar conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Loki cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, intentando controlar sus emociones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar lo que Thor estaba haciendo, manteniéndose tranquilo y sereno al tiempo que echaba mano de los últimos rasgos de autocontrol, para hacer bajar el grado tan alto de excitación al que Thor le había llevado, y que tal parecía seguía empeñado en elevar aún más. El ojiazul notó que en efecto, el orgullo de Loki era muy grande y que a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo para tratar de derribar aquella barrera de soberbia y terquedad, Loki seguía sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Rehusándose a doblegarse, negándose a sentir plenamente. Lo bueno de todo esto, era que Thor siempre había sido un hombre de retos y aquello significaba que le daría batalla hasta obtener la victoria. La dulce y placentera victoria.

-Eres un maldito obstinado, Loki, ¿y sabes qué?, eso me gusta... Sabes que me gustan los retos, ¿no?- sonrió con malicia -¿Es por eso que lo haces, cierto? Quieres que te muestre que tanto puedo aferrarme a conseguir algo...

El rubio comenzó a delinear su oído con los labios entreabiertos, tan delicadamente como si este fuera echo de cristal mientras el ojiverde apretaba la quijada y fruncía el ceño a la par que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Ya debes saber entonces que jamás me doy por vencido hasta obtener lo que quiero...

Thor sacó la mano del interior de la tela, dibujando una media sonrisa altanera, apartándose pocos centímetros, captando inmediatamente la atención de un Loki aturdido y desafiante. Se iba. En verdad ese maldito lo iba a dejar a medias con un _gran problema_ que iba a terminar transformándose en un tormento bastante incómodo y doloroso. Sin duda, más le iba a valer a Thor estar muerto el día en el que llegara su libertad, o le haría pagar con sangre y lágrimas tal bajeza. Todo cuanto pasó por su mente pronto fue desechado al notar como Thor se desprendía de su playera, dejando a la vista aquel tórax tan perfecto, tan imponente y deseable que no pudo dejar de recorrerlo por completo con sus esmeraldas cristalinas, desde el cuello firme hasta el ombligo, y un poco más abajo encontrando un bulto más que deseoso por romper la tela que lo aprisionaba. Loki se sonrojó al instante al imaginar lo que podría estar ahí debajo, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, al tiempo que su libido comenzaba a despertar nuevamente, deseoso por sentir a Thor cerca rozándose contra él. Mantuvo la vista en aquel lugar del pantalón por algunos segundos, para después mirar con ojos nerviosos a Thor, quien le observaba como si lo estuviera tomando en ese mismo instante, sólo con la mirada, provocando que el pelinegro se sobresaltara y desviara la vista inquieto al no poder soportar tanta lujuria destilada sobre él, respirando agitado, conteniendo las ganas inmensas de suplicar atención con un solo gesto de su rostro.

Thor definitivamente estaba a nada de perder la razón. Ver a Loki de esa forma, encadenado, amordazado, semidesnudo y notablemente aturdido por la excitación, era algo que realmente le estaba llevando más allá de los límites de la prudencia. Mientras más le observaba más eran sus ansias por rozar nuevamente su piel, por sentir ese calor abrazador que desprendía su cuerpo, por embriagarse de su aroma hasta perder la noción del tiempo. El rubio entonces, volvió a acercarse a Loki en tanto que éste advertía su cercanía por el rabillo del ojo a la par que su respiración se tornaba profunda y pesada una vez más, sabiendo que en efecto, Thor jamás se daba por vencido y que siempre buscaba todas las opciones posibles de miles de formas distintas hasta obtener aquello que ansiaba. De pronto, Loki notó como el rubio tomaba sus caderas con firmeza para después ser atraídas con demanda, haciéndole sentir su dureza presionando la suya, provocando que ambos jadearan satisfechos ante el choque del par de miembros sensibles. El pelinegro se arqueó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, respirando agitado de forma alarmante, mientras sentía el calor y cosquilleo agolparse nuevamente en su vientre bajo. El ojiazul soltó un par de gemidos al sentir removerse levemente el cuerpo de Loki, puesto que éste trataba de buscar la manera de romper el contacto, aunque solo consiguió encender más al rubio y a sí mismo. Segundos después, Thor comenzó a friccionarse contra el pelinegro, empujando las caderas lenta, deliciosa y sensualmente, serpenteando de vez en cuando mientras que Loki recargaba la cabeza en la pared, mirando a un costado con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos, esforzándose por contener los gemidos. En cambio, Thor los liberaba de forma bastante audible, bastante caliente.

-Aah, Loki... nh...

Thor miró la expresión de agonía y placer en el rostro de Loki, complaciéndole tanto que por un segundo creyó que terminaría por correrse con solo mirarlo. Dirigió entonces una mano al rostro del pelinegro, tomándolo y obligándole a encararlo al tiempo que pegaba su pecho todo lo más posible al de Loki, permitiéndole sentir el cálido contacto de la piel ajena contra la suya. Quería sentir los latidos de su corazón chocando contra los suyos, quería ver sus ojos cristalinos de cerca, encontrar que tan dispuesto estaba ahora. Zafiros y esmeraldas se enfrentaban. Los primeros con pasión desbordante, los segundos con deseo contenido pero que poco a poco esa pasión reprimida se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, más nítida y palpable. Más sumisa.

-Mírame bien, y no dejes de hacerlo...

Después de aquella advertencia, Thor dejó de moverse y deslizó la otra mano, que aun yacía sobre la cadera de Loki, hasta la entrepierna de éste, donde bajó el pantalón de modo que su miembro quedara expuesto, tomándolo de una sola vez, mientras que el ojiverde fruncía el ceño y ahogaba un quedo gemido en su garganta. El ojiazul comenzó la fricción nuevamente, suave, sin prisa, un movimiento delicado y tortuosamente gozoso. Un bombeo delicioso que le hacía retorcerse nuevamente, un toque sublime que lo estaba matando, y a pesar de eso, quería más. Si eso significaba _morir_ entonces, bien podría morir mil veces de aquella forma. Si, había perdido. Se había dejado vencer por aquellas sensaciones que lo estaban llevando al mismo Valhalla, y no se arrepentía por ello. Después de todo, que más daba una derrota más en su lista si Thor le estaba ofreciendo otro tipo de victoria, una conquista mucho más palpable. Mucho más satisfactoria.

El calor subía, la fricción se volvía húmeda, las ansias se intensificaban y Loki estaba volviéndose loco de placer. Más pronto que tarde, Loki empezó a sentir como la vista se le nublaba comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos, más cada vez, hasta que éstos terminaron cerrándose completamente. Quería mantenerse lúcido, continuar observando el rostro de aquel rubio que le poseía con la mirada pero el placer iba en aumento a la par que éste comenzaba a tomar decisiones por él mismo.

-Abre los ojos, Loki...

El ojiverde atendió un poco tardado a la petición puesto que con los ojos cerrados podía experimentar mucho mejor toda esa ola de sensaciones que se impregnaban por todo su ser. Justo en el momento en que Loki le miró, Thor comenzó a bombear más rápido haciendo que Loki gimiera de forma exquisita y empujara las caderas hacia su mano, siguiendo el ritmo de la masturbación que Thor llevaba en aumento a cada instante. Tanto era el placer que sentía que estaba seguro no tardaría en correrse. Thor notó lo mismo que Loki estaba pensando sobre su inminente venida, así que dejando a un lado su pobre_ acto de venganza_ se permitió conceder cierta _misericordia_ al prisionero empezando a bombear con más fluidez mientras sentía su mano humedecerse más a cada jale, y aquel miembro palpitante al borde de una explosión incontenible. El ojiverde ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ni mucho menos contener los gemidos ahogados por lo que al notar que su cuerpo estaba completamente desconectado de su voluntad cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, frunciendo el ceño de una manera perversa y deliciosa, liberando aquellos gemidos y jadeos dejando que chocaran contra el metal sobre sus labios, mientras el rubio lograba distinguir el que Loki trataba de nombrarlo aún con todo y la mordaza, aumentando así el morbo de Thor.

Escuchar esos sonidos, esos gimoteos ahogados y claramente desesperados, estaba siendo demasiado para él. Verlo gozando, retorciéndose frente a él tan sumiso y dispuesto, le encendía de forma tan brutal que en verdad se sorprendía de no haberlo penetrado así sin más. Aunque sí que iba a ocurrir otra cosa si no se apresuraba y no tenía intenciones de permitir que eso sucediera, por lo menos no así, por lo que tornó la fricción más firme e intensa, con más ansias, con más necesidad. Una y otra y una más, hasta que Loki por fin llegó al clímax con un grito mudo, terminando en la mano del rubio, quien se permitió masajear unas cuantas veces más pero con suavidad, más relajado, logrando humedecer su mano un poco más con aquel líquido tibio que escurría por entre sus dedos y resbalaba por los muslos de Loki manchando la tela que aun cubría parte de éstos. El ojiverde tenía los ojos cerrados, perdido en la sensación de bienestar y desfogue, sintiendo como un suave cosquilleo transitaba por toda su piel mientras trataba de regular su respiración y volver a la calma. Bien, era suficiente. Lo consiguió, obtuvo su _pago_ y ahora se marcharía, lo dejaría tranquilo de una buena vez como si nada hubiera ocurrido dentro de aquel lugar... Que ingenuo.

Justo cuando Loki creyó que simplemente Thor se apartaría y se iría sonriendo con altivez por obtener lo que quería, el rubio llevó su mano mojada hasta la entrada de Loki haciendo que éste abriera de golpe los ojos llenos de terror y nervio al sentir como uno de sus dedos masajeaba su entrada, humedeciéndola y preparándola para lo que venía.

-¿Creíste que aquí terminaba?- sonrió morbosamente sintiendo la delicada y suave zona con la yema de su dedo -Te recuerdo que, estás en números rojos, Loki...Así que lo de antes, solo fue un porcentaje mínimo de intereses...

Thor comenzó a introducir apenas unos milímetros su dedo dentro de la entrada de Loki, al tiempo que éste daba un respingo frunciendo el ceño, y mirándole aterrado, comenzando a moverse nuevamente con desespero puesto que aquello sí que no se lo iba a permitir. Aunque su arrebatada acción más que impedirlo, le valió el permitir que aquel _intruso_ se introdujera por completo gracias a la lubricación que su propia esencia le otorgara instantes atrás, mientras que un gimoteo casi infantil brotaba de su garganta, al tiempo que oprimía el dedo dentro de él, provocando que Thor gimiera al sentir como las paredes internas le aprisionaban fuertemente. El rubio posicionó su otra mano sobre el trasero duro del ojiverde sin prestar atención a su expresión, le acarició enterrando los dedos en aquella zona firme, para después tomar su muslo y levantarlo de modo que éste pudiera descansar sobre su cadera, haciéndose así un poco más de campo en la parte trasera, al igual que la parte delantera.

Loki estaba pasmado, desconcertado. Le aterraba la idea de lo que Thor iba a hacer pero en el fondo lo quería, lo deseaba profundamente. Quería sentirlo dentro, llenarlo, complementarlo. Si aquella era la forma en que podía _limpiar_ su deuda, no parecía algo tan malo después de todo, por lo que simplemente recargó la cabeza sobre la pared mirando de reojo al rubio quien tomó esa acción como una especie de _sumisión_ aceptada, así que sonriendo de medio lado y sin dejar de mirar el rostro ruborizado del ojiverde comenzó a mover su dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo con suavidad, mientras que Loki trataba de contener los gimoteos y quejidos, que aunque aquello no era la gran cosa, aún, sí que era algo incómodo el sentir aquella _liviana_ invasión que iba preparando el terreno para el verdadero huésped. Con más prisa que paciencia, Thor inició la labor de dilatación, entrando y saliendo con cierta falta de fluidez a pesar de la lubricación, debido a que su entrada seguía estrecha y tensa, en tanto que Loki sentía sensaciones que jamás creyó experimentar en aquel lugar que iban de la incomodidad al goce, y eso que se trataba de solo un dedo.

Thor ya no estaba para nada cómodo ni dispuesto a perder más tiempo así que con o sin permiso, colocó el segundo dedo con menos cuidado que el primero, arrancándole al pelinegro un quejido lastimero seguido de una mirada reprochante pero sin perder el toque placentero que se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento, Loki, y...- sonrió ligeramente -Lo siento de nuevo...

Esta vez el rubio no siguió el proceso de entrada y salida sino que una vez el segundo dedo estuvo adentro inmediatamente introdujo un tercero, provocando que Loki gimiera expresando dolor y apretara con fuerza tanto puños y ojos, al igual que dientes y su interior mismo. Thor podía notar como sus dedos eran apresados con intensidad acarreándole una oleada de ganas incontenibles de sacar ese remplazo temporal y cambiarlo por su miembro impaciente, que ansiaba ferozmente ser él quien invadiera aquella cavidad. Y aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, usó la última reserva de autocontrol que le quedaba y concentrándose en adecuar aquel lugar lo suficiente, comenzó nuevamente las entradas y salidas solo un momento para después continuar con movimientos circulares, lo cual ayudó para que Loki se relajara un poco después del brusco actuar de su _verdugo_. Poco a poco la estrecha cavidad fue dilatándose, expandiéndose hasta que el rubio consideró que era suficiente, entonces, sacó de una sola vez los dedos ante la mirada cristalina e inquieta de Loki. El ojiverde sabía lo que seguía y estaba más que dispuesto, aunque también temeroso. Entonces, Thor bajó la pierna de Loki que había colocado sobre su cadera, para acto seguido desatar las cintas de su pantalón y bajarlo lo suficiente para dejar libre de su cautiverio a su miembro completamente erguido, palpitante y goteante. Después, noto que sería un poco difícil continuar si el pantalón de Loki seguía estorbando, así que sin el mayor cuidado tomó la pieza y sencillamente la rasgó por la mitad en un par de tirones, dejando cada pierna con una parte del pantalón cubriéndole. Problema resuelto, pero no de una forma muy grata para el pelinegro, aunque en realidad eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

Nuevamente, el ojiazul se acercó a Loki, recorrió sus muslos semidesnudos con sus manos, acariciando lascivo, enterrando los dedos al nivel de la ingle para después pegarse a él restregando su miembro contra el ajeno, sintiendo como ambos se friccionaban en una danza ardiente, ambos endureciéndose el uno al otro, provocándose, encendiéndose. Instantes después, Thor tomó sus muslos con determinación, le cargó y ubicó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras que el ojiverde se ceñía a él, enlazando sus piernas en busca de más apoyo y mayor contacto. Thor sonrió complacido ante la iniciativa del pelinegro, sintiendo como su miembro rozaba la entrada de Loki haciéndole a éste tragar saliva con dificultad y tornando su respiración pesada y agitada mucho más que antes.

Ambos estaban notoriamente excitados y con ganas de seguir. Se miraron por algunos segundos. Ojos cristalinos, respiraciones agitadas, rostros sonrojados y aperlados, y corazones llenos de unas ansias enormes por fundirse, por entregarse. A pesar de la negación inicial de Loki por _pagar su deuda_ ahora parecía que sus ojos clamaban desde lo más profundo de su ser que continuara. Era un ruego vehemente al que por supuesto Thor no haría oídos sordos, o mejor dicho, no sería ciego para ignorar. Por lo que el rubio se pegó lo más posible al cuerpo de Loki, prácticamente acorralándolo contra la pared buscando estabilidad,con el brazo izquierdo le rodeó con firmeza por la cintura mientras que con la mano derecha tomaba su miembro, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada dispuesta del ojiverde, rozándola con su punta, acarreándole una sensación abrumadora y ansiosa.

-Relájate...

El ojiazul miró penetrantemente a Loki, dándole a entender que aquello le iba a causar un poco de _incomodidad,_ aunque no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera realmente. Momentos después, Thor fue introduciéndose en Loki, suave y lento mientras la entrada poco a poco se iba dilatando recibiendo la punta de aquella erección, haciendo que el ojiverde respirara con dificultad y mostrara signos de tensión, tanto en el rostro como en los puños cerrados con fuerza. El rubio se detuvo un par de segundos comenzando a gemir y jadear, al sentir cuan cálida y estrecha era aquella entrada, a pesar de haberla preparado momentos antes. No quería entrar tan rápido para no lastimar a Loki, pero era una verdadera tortura el hacerlo de forma lenta, esperando a que se acostumbrara poco a poco a la intromisión, así que sin pensarlo demasiado retiró la mano de su miembro y recargó la palma sobre la pared al tiempo que empezaba a adentrarse de lleno con cierta resistencia aun por parte del pelinegro, puesto que tanto él como la cavidad comenzaban a padecer el grosor casi descomunal del rubio, provocando una sensación punzante y desgarrante, conforme aquella erección se iba abriendo paso.

-Mmm aah, eres tan...cálido...

Qué ironía, Loki siempre se había caracterizado por mostrarse como un tipo frío y quisquilloso por fuera, pero en cambio por dentro, era fuego abrazador que le quemaba y le hacía querer llenarlo de todo lo que tenía.

Thor tenía demasiado cerca el pecho de Loki, así que echando un vistazo al rostro del ojiverde, y al haber encontrado una expresión dolente, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el ceño fruncido y gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes, creyó conveniente tratar de distraerlo y dejar que se acostumbrara un poco antes de continuar. Por lo que con su lengua tibia y húmeda recorrió su pecho agitado, concentrándose después en los pezones, lamiéndolos uno a uno, enroscando su lengua en ellos y succionándolos, logrando que el pelinegro reaccionara favorablemente al emitir quedos suspiros y jadeos con goce. Instantes después, y Thor al no soportar más esa necesidad que lo estaba consumiendo, comenzó a mover las caderas, embistiendo suavemente las primeras veces, al tiempo que Loki soltaba leves quejidos lastimeros, apretaba aún más los puños, aunque para su suerte sabía que eso pronto se transformaría en sensaciones mucho menos tormentosas. Aunque sí que lo torturarían de otra forma. Pasando unos minutos, Thor notó que su miembro empezaba a deslizarse con más fluidez, al tiempo que los gimoteos quejumbrosos de Loki se tornaban más ardientes, denotando el placer que empezaba a sentir aunado al suave movimiento en las caderas de éste, que le confirmaba que ya no era algo tortuoso, sino algo realmente disfrutable. De inmediato, el rubio colocó ambas manos entre las caderas y muslos del ojiverde a modo de soporte, comenzando así las embestidas más rudas, más constantes y necesitadas mientras que Loki enfocaba la mirada acuosa en los ojos nublados de Thor, pidiéndole, rogándole más, suplicándole que llegara hasta donde jamás nadie lo había hecho antes.

_-Mmm, aaah Thor...Thor..._

-Oh, Loki... ngh...

Thor le miraba sonrojado con labios entreabiertos, observándole de la misma forma apasionada, destilando placer y lujuria al por mayor, mientras sus embestidas se tornaban más profundas, llegando exactamente a aquel punto sensible que provocó que Loki gimiera y se arqueara de forma tal que su miembro quedó apresado fuertemente contra el pecho del rubio, intensificando más aun el placer que aquellas embestidas le causaban, a la par que las paredes internas de su interior comenzaban a contraerse cada vez más constantemente. El rubio sintió de lleno como su miembro era presionado con fuerza dentro de aquel lugar, provocándole espasmos y gemidos roncos, acompañados de jadeos desesperados, experimentando como la vista comenzaba a nublársele, y el oxígeno le parecía cada vez más escaso. Mucho calor, demasiada excitación, sonidos del choque entre cuerpos húmedos y súplicas mudas, pero que no necesitaban retumbar por todo el lugar para dar a entender que se trataban de ruegos que clamaban por más.

De un momento a otro, el ojiazul se acercó al cuello de Loki una vez más, atrapando de lleno la piel, mordiéndola con ahínco arrancándole gemidos sonoros, haciendo que la piel se marcara de un rojo intenso, mientras Thor jadeaba una y otra vez contra el níveo cuello, en tanto que Loki sentía perder la razón de forma alarmante. Más aín cuando Thor tornó los movimientos más rápidos e intensos. Más desesperados. Era claro que ya no aguantaba más y tampoco el mismo Loki, por lo que mientras más veloces se volvían las embestidas, el ojiverde apresaba más fuerte el miembro del rubio con total intensión, al tiempo que éste gruñía fogosamente y aumentaba el ritmo. Thor notó como su miembro palpitaba ansioso, sabía que no tardaría en culminar, así que sostuvo con más fuerza los muslos de Loki, hundió su rostro en la curva que se hace entre el cuello y el hombro, y embistió con más ahínco, mientras escuchaba al ojiverde gemir una y otra vez sin parar, sintiendo como su pecho se agitaba de manera brutal, y su miembro apresado entre ellos comenzaba a humedecerse más cada vez, y a palpitar de igual forma que el suyo, presagiando el final.

Pasaron solo apenas unos segundos cuando Thor terminó por completo dentro de Loki con un gemido gutural, tensándose, llenando fieramente aquella cavidad de su esencia caliente, al tiempo que el mismo Loki explotaba entre ellos, apretando los ojos y puños fuertemente, soltando un grito ahogado seguido de algunos gemidos en los que plasmaba toda aquella ola de sensaciones que estaban recorriendo todo su ser en ese momento, como si fuese una corriente eléctrica demasiado intensa que le quemaba a su paso. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Thor salió del interior de Loki, causando que el ojiverde jadeara al sentir como aquel intruso abandonaba la cavidad tan pronto. El ojiazul soltó las piernas que aún mantenía sujetas sobre sus caderas, y tomando las cadenas en las muñecas de Loki, tiró de ellas tan fuerte que logró arrancarlas de la roca, llevándose un poco de la pared en la acción, dejando que los brazos cayeran con pesadez a los costados del pelinegro, para después dirigir las manos rápidamente detrás de la nuca de Loki, con el fin de zafar aquella mordaza de metal y arrojarla sin importar el sitio donde cayera.

-Eres un malditomph...

Thor impidió que Loki finalizara el insulto al tomar su rostro entre sus manos y callarlo raudo con un beso apasionado, succionando sus labios y colando su lengua dentro de la boca de Loki, quien le recibió gustoso, comenzando así una lucha sin cuartel por el dominio de aquel cálido lugar, mientras jadeaban ansiosos y el sonido acuoso de sus bocas unidas y chocando entre sí estremecía tanto el lugar como a ellos mismos. Minutos después, y más por la falta de oxígeno que por gusto, el contacto húmedo tuvo que ser interrumpido dejando huellas de la intensa batalla en las comisuras de la boca tanto de Thor como de Loki, mientras éstos respiraban agitados, manteniendo una expresión de ensoñación placentera plasmada en sus rostros sonrosados y aperlados.

-...infeliz...

Loki sonrió ampliamente aun respirando de forma irregular, causando que Thor imitara su gesto puesto que no esperaba menos del ojiverde.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si...

El pelinegro buscó nuevamente los labios de Thor, esta vez marcando un ritmo un poco menos desesperado que el beso anterior. Disfrutando de la tibieza de aquel aliento, saboreando aquellas carnosidades que se movían lento y suave contra las suyas. Sintiendo la textura de aquella lengua rozando sutilmente la suya. Instantes después, Thor se separó mirándole cómplice mientras se acomodaba el pantalón, al tiempo que Loki le regresaba una mirada traviesa. De pronto, el rubio sonrió de medio lado para luego darse la vuelta comenzando a alejarse del ojiverde, mientras que éste fruncía el ceño intrigado, notando que Thor se dirigía hacia el rincón oscuro del que había salido. El pelinegro se recargó en la pared sin decir una sola palabra, solo observando la silueta del ojiazul perdiéndose entre la sombra. Segundos después, Thor volvía con una muda de ropa limpia entre las manos haciendo que Loki enarcara las cejas sorprendido, provocando que el rubio sonriera ampliamente.

-No creías que te iba a dejar así, ¿verdad?

-Hm...De ti ya puedo esperarme cualquier cosa- sonrió de lado recargando la cabeza en la pared, mirándole pícaramente

-Jaja, eso es bueno

-¿Tú crees?- alzando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír

-Por supuesto que si

Finalizó guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro en tanto que éste reía ligeramente, para después dejar escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, mirando por un fugaz momento la grieta en el techo por donde la luz de las estrellas se colaba para luego volver a enfocarse en Thor, quien había llegado nuevamente hasta él, notando en su mirada que tenía plasmada toda la intensión de _ayudarle_ a quitarse los girones de ropa que aun cubrían parte de su cuerpo, y luego _darle una mano_ colocándole la ropa nueva, pero justamente cuando iba a quitarle el remedo de camisa en que se había convertido la prenda al haberla rasgado minutos atrás, la puerta de metal sonó interrumpiendo la acción, haciendo que Thor pusiera cara de fastidio y gruñera molesto, provocando clara diversión en el rostro del ojiverde.

-¡Señor!

-Que oportuno...- dijo por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar a Loki -¿Qué sucede?- inquirió en voz alta

-El rey está buscándolo

-Otro oportuno...- volvió a susurrar, aunque esta vez rodó los ojos, mientras Loki le miraba con la ceja enarcada -¿Sabe que me encuentro aquí?

-No señor. Pero ha pedido que se le busque y le lleve ante él

-Tienes que ir o él vendrá y...- hizo una pausa mirándole maliciosamente -Te aseguro que no le va a agradar lo que pueda encontrar

-Sí, lo sé- guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego dirigirse nuevamente al guardia fuera -¡Dile que recibí el mensaje, iré enseguida!

-Entendido, señor

Dicho esto, el guardia se retiró dejando escuchar sus pasos que comenzaban a alejarse rápidamente. En tanto, Thor exhalaba con pesadez, mientras le extendía la ropa limpia al ojiverde, quien la tomó con cierto desánimo, puesto que hubiera preferido que Thor le _ayudara_ con eso. Además, de que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí dentro, mientras él estaría afuera, disfrutando de la vida, de su libertad.

-¿Seguro que puedes solo?- le dedicó una mirada de falsa preocupación, acompañada de una ceja enarcada

-Hmhm...No, sinceramente no pero... Lo intentaré- le sonrió sarcásticamente

El rubio sonrió socarronamente para luego darse vuelta, caminando un par de pasos encontrando su playera en el suelo, misma que levantó y vistió, mientras Loki le miraba aún con deseo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al observar detalladamente aquella espalda ancha y los músculos que se dibujaban en ella.

-Bien, Loki. Quédate aquí y no causes problemas- dijo a modo de broma, girándose lo suficiente para mirarle un momento antes de darle la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida, encontrando a su paso el cetro de Loki, el cual levantó en el camino

-¿Y que hay con mi deuda? ¿Sigo en _números rojos_?- expresó con falsa altivez

-No sufras. Tendrás mucho tiempo para saldarla, así que, me verás por aquí muy seguido- replicó mirando por sobre su hombro derecho con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que Loki imitara su gesto -Ah por cierto, lo olvidaba...

Thor se giró nuevamente mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, claramente buscando algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con intriga al ojiverde. Segundos después, el rubio sacó la mano, misma que sostenía una pequeña llave plateada, la cual arrojó a Loki, quien la atrapó en el vuelo al tiempo que devolvía la mirada incrédula al ojiazul.

-Si no la quieres, me la llevo

Bromeó para después continuar el camino a la salida llegando a la puerta, la cual abrió lo necesario para salir y cerrándola casi al instante, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al prisionero, quien no dijo ni hizo nada más que mirarle fijamente, dándole a entender que esperaría ansioso la próxima visita de su _verdugo_.

-Bueno...Creo que, mi estancia aquí no será del todo aburrida

Rió divertido ante su comentario, para después comenzar a quitarse los grilletes de las muñecas con ayuda de la llave que Thor le había proporcionado, y cambiarse para estar un poco más _decente_, en caso de que Odín o alguien más le visitara. Lentamente comenzó a colocarse las ropas limpias, mientras rozaba su piel con la yema de sus dedos, recordando así los momentos de placer que hubiese vivido tan solo instantes atrás a manos de Thor. Definitivamente, eso de estar en _números rojos_ con el _Dios del Trueno_ había, resultado una deuda demasiado provechosa. Una deuda que estaba dispuesto a pagar con creces durante todo el tiempo que estuviera encerrado en aquella prisión.

-Mmm, espero que traigas otras...- miró con expresión perversa y sonrisa lasciva las esposas entre sus manos -Porque la próxima vez, serás tú quien las use...

**…Fin…**

**Notas finales: **Y bien, ¿valió la pena tardar semanas en terminar un solo y único capítulo? (gracias a que la inspiración me puso el pie y el programa me jugó chueco -_-), ustedes juzguen XD...Pues, gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de su valioso y apreciable tiempo a leer este fic perverso y bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el darle vida ¬w¬...Cuídense y espero aparecer pronto, aunque no prometo nada por ahora ;)... ¡LARGA VIDA AL THORKI!...


End file.
